


don't get me wrong

by onlypartly (foreverkneeld)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: D/s universe, Multi, adynamic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverkneeld/pseuds/onlypartly
Summary: The first thing Erik Karlsson says to Brent Burns is “Can I play with your hair? If Jumbo does not mind?”Burnsie blinks and goes with it, which pretty much sets the tone for their entire relationship.





	don't get me wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angularmomentum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angularmomentum/gifts).



> this is for nat as a congraturitos gift for finishing a WHOLE ASS THESIS.

The first thing Erik Karlsson says to Brent Burns is “Can I play with your hair? If Jumbo does not mind?”

Burnsie blinks and goes with it, which pretty much sets the tone for their entire relationship.

Jumbo grins at the ice through his beard and swats Burnsie on his ass. “After practice. You wanna pull it or what?”

“Or what,” Erik says cheerfully, and skates off.

After practice they go to Burnsie's place, because that's where most of the bondage stuff is. The whips are all at Jumbo's. Who knows what the hell is at Karlsson's, because every guy you ask tells you a different thing about his dynamic.

“Is this like, a thing?” Burnsie asks, words slurred because whatever the hell Erik's doing to his hair feels  _ so _ good. Like, four hour scene with Jumbo or Pavs good. “For you? Hair?”

Erik laughs. “It feels nice, yes?”

“Yeah,” Burnsie breathes out, head lolling back into Erik’s hands. Those long, skillful hands.

“Is this doing anything for you though?” Jumbo leans forward from his position on the bed, glancing at Erik’s quiescent cock.

“When I want a blowjob you’ll know.” Erik runs his fingers through Burnsie’s hair once more and then gathers it in one hand, swiftly separating it into five sections and beginning the familiar twist-pull-twist-turn of a braid.

Brent turns his head enough to look at Jumbo, who gives him a shrug. All right, then, they’re not worrying about it. He’s never scened with anyone quite like this before, but there are a lot of things about Erik Karlsson that aren’t quite like anyone else and it’s getting them a hell of a lot of goals, so who is he to complain. If playing with his hair is what it takes to keep getting those beautiful no-look passes, he can definitely make the sacrifice. He sighs, resettling his weight in Erik’s hands. For the boys, of course.

The next week Erik corners Burnsie in the showers and blows him. The next day, he braces himself against the wall of Jumbo’s walk-in shower and guides Jumbo in between his thighs to rub one off on the glorious bands of muscle there.

He doesn’t stay for aftercare, grinning at them cheerfully and leaving them with an affectionate tug to their hair or beard or a quick two-cheek kiss. He never shows any signs of subdrop, and after this many years, both Burnsie and Jumbo have far too keen an eye to let something like that slip through the cracks.

Three weeks after he’s joined the team and after he’s given them both handjobs  —  just handjobs, no one was even tied up or gagged or anything  —  Burnsie takes another one for the team and asks. “Is this  —  enough for you? Cause I know I’m a switch and all, but we could find you a good regular dom. Or a  —  or a sub, if you wanted.”

Erik laughs and pats his cheek. “You are very sweet.”

Brent can’t help but bristle a little. “I own like, eight guns,” he points out. “I have a  _ bunker _ .”

“Yes, and it is very cute. Like we are not all going to die of heatstroke or freezing cold regardless. But I do not need a dom or a sub no matter how sweet you and your bunker are.”

Brent begins another sputtering protest, but Jumbo cuts him off, leaning forward to catch Erik’s eyes with his own. “It’s not our business what your dynamic is,” he says firmly, with the same deep reassurance that makes Sub Protection League coordinators the League over breathe a sigh of relief. “But if it’s going to affect the team, I need to know. Otherwise, you’re welcome to join me and Burnsie whenever you like.”

Erik looks from one to the other, and then, unexpectedly serious, nods. “I promise it will not affect the team or my play. But I enjoy very much having sex with you, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course we don’t  _ mind _ ,” Burnsie says at once, because have you  _ seen _ Erik’s face, and his thighs, and his general  —  self. “But you don’t ever  —  seem to get anything out of it.”

Erik looks puzzled. “I always climax, yes?”

“Well, yeah, but you don’t  —  I mean, you never  — ” Burnsie glances helplessly at Jumbo.

“You never go down, like a sub would, or get the high a dom gets,” Jumbo explains. “I think Burnsie’s worried he’s not doing enough for you. You know he’s a switch  —  he’d be happy to sub for you if that’s what you need.”

“Oh!” Erik’s face clears. “Oh, I see. No, I do not scene. But sex, I like very much, and you are both very good at it.”

“Thanks.” Jumbo smiles, but he looks a little taken aback. “But  —  never? You just  —  sex is always just like. A fuck?”

“Or a nice blowjob, or rimming, sometimes.” Erik grins, impish. “Speaking of which, I notice you take a very thorough shower earlier. Maybe I can show you?”

So, the conversation gets tabled for another time. Except the other time just kind of...doesn’t happen, and they keep having sex with Erik  —  sometimes together and sometimes separate. And sometimes they scene while he’s there, Burnsie going down for Jumbo or just enjoying the struggle and battle of getting another dom feeling good and fulfilled without a sub there. Erik never seems to mind watching, but he never enters in, either, although he’ll cheerfully fuck whomever in whatever position he’s needed. 

And, well, it’s not that Burnsie hasn’t ever fucked Jumbo (it’s been eight years. Obviously they’ve done pretty much every position imaginable by now.) but there’s something about Erik driving into him, thighs powering him into each thrust like his body is set on bringing down prey, and at the same time his dirty talk is so completely devoid of any dynamic whatsoever.

There’s plenty of ‘you feel so good’ and ‘ahhh, beautiful, thank you, yes, take it like that’ but without the undercurrent of submission or domination Brent is so used to hearing, even in his and Joe’s unconventional partnership. And the way Erik rolls off after, without a trace of the normal post-scene clinging of either a dom or a sub  —  it’s just interesting is all. But six months in and Erik is still racking up assists and goals almost as fast as he finds new and interesting ways to make Brent completely lose his shit. Who knew having his face massaged would be a gateway to the best make-out session he’s had since he was a teenager discovering kissing for the first time.

Not to mention Erik’s habit of giving out casual handies after practice or even in between  _ periods _ . It’s. Stress relieving, absolutely. But also  _ completely insane _ . If Erik or Burnsie dropped during a game it would be just so so bad. Just like when they’re together in one or another of their bedrooms, though, Erik never seems to be affected by it, even the one time he let them tie his wrists to the bedframe and take turns fucking him. He’d just come with a shout the second Jumbo got a hand on his cock and then rolled over and went to sleep, hands still cuffed. 

“Hey,” Erik says, skating up and snowing Burnsie. “After practice, you wanna give me a blowjob? And then I’ll braid your hair up for the game.”

Sure. Blowies in the locker room and then a sleepover. It’s weird, probably. Definitely. But hey, it’s a blowjob and a head massage so  —  “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo for the 'cheerfully resigned to death by global warming ek' vs 'prepper brent burns' belongs entirely to Nat also.


End file.
